yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas' Christmas Party (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-sixth transcript of the twenty-sixth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor, all the engines were working hard. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Gallus, Toby, Applejack, and Yona were busy carrying people, creatures, and parcels up and down the branchline. Everyone, everypony and every creature were happy. Only the coaches, Annie and Clarabel were complaining. Annie and Clarabel: It’s all the same before Christmas! We feel so full! We feel so full! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, come on. Where’s your festive spirit? Christmas Day is almost here. Twilight Sparkle: And don't forget the Hearth’s Warming Day. By the side of the track, there was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. Thomas the Tank Engine: It’s Mrs. Kyndly! (whistled) Happy Christmas and Hearth’s Warming! Twilight Sparkle: And a Happy New Year! Thomas always felt better after seeing her. Thomas the Tank Engine: Christmas and Hearth’s Warming were just wouldn’t be Christmas and Hearth’s Warming without Mrs. Kyndly. Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Thomas. Gallus: We'll never be doing that. When work was over, Thomas and Twilight went to see the other engines, ponies and creatures. All the engines’ coats has been polished. Gordon: Heh. Just look at us, your driver will have to work fast before get you smart as us. Thomas the Tank Engine: Nevermind that, Twilight and I have an important to say. Twilight Sparkle: Do you all realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kindly saved us from a nasty accident? Do you remember when she was ill in bed and... Edward: Yes, of course. Starlight Glimmer: You told us that how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you that there was a landslide ahead. Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents? Pinkie Pie: And Sir Topham Hatt send her to the seaside to get better. The other engines: But, the rest of us never thanked her probably. Thomas the Tank Engine: Exactly! Twilight Sparkle: So now, I think we should all give her a special Christmas and Hearth’s Warming party. Pinkie Pie: Great idea, Twilight. Yona: Yak loves Christmas and Hearth’s Warming party. Everyone, everypony and every creature were getting very excited, and the drivers felt sure that Sir Topham Hatt would agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. Sir Topham Hatt: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Kindly was all snowed up. Toby, Applejack, and Yona said they will have to help rescue her. You must help too, Thomas, especially Twilight and Gallus. There's no party unless you do. Thomas hated snow, but he was brave. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'll try, Sir. We must rescue her. We must! Twilight Sparkle: I'll help Thomas, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: There's a good engine. You, Twilight, Gallus, Toby, Applejack, and Yona will managed splendidly. Thomas charged the snow drifts fiercely with the help of Twilight. Sometimes, he swept aside. Sometimes, they stuck fast. And the men have to listen them. After cutting near the cottage, they could go further. Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! Thomas the Tank Engine: (whistled) Here we are! Twilight Sparkle: We're here, Mrs. Kindly. An answering came from the upstairs window. Then, they heard a familiar sound. Thomas the Tank Engine: That's Terence the Tractor and Smolder! Twilight Sparkle: They came to help too. Smolder: We're ready. Sure enough, Terence has a snowplow and was working hard to clear the patch to the railroad line in safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Percy and Pinkie Pie took the tired workmen home. Terence and Smolder says goodbye to Mrs. Kindly and promised to take care of her cottage as they watched and set off. Applejack: Let's go, Toby. Yona: Yay! Twilight Sparkle: Let's head back to the sheds. The engines made a good time and no more snow has fallen, but the yard was dark. There's no one, no pony and no creature to be seen, Thomas' heart sank. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, we're too late. Gallus: (sadly sighs) Well, I guess there's no party. Suddenly, all the lights went on! What a marvelous way for Mrs. Kindly. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done. I'm really proud of you all! Mrs. Kindly especially thanked to the smaller engines, Twilight, Gallus, Applejack and Yona. Mrs. Kindly: Thomas and Toby are old friends! And now, Percy, you're my old friend too. Percy was very pleased and so does Pinkie Pie. Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kindly! Pinkie Pie: Hip Hip Hooray! The Engines: (whistled and singing) We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year! Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends thought they had a best Christmas and Hearth's Warming ever, and Mrs. Kindly could think of she has nowhere and rather lived in here with them on the Island of Sodor. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225